Jon Snow
Jon Snow, born Aegon Targaryen, is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen. Wishing to protect her infant son from Robert Baratheon's rebellion, Lyanna gave Jon to her brother Eddard "Ned" Stark who presented him as his own bastard son. In order to escape his status as a bastard, Jon joins the Night's Watch. During his service to the Watch, Jon learned of the White Walkers and infiltrated the wildlings, later repelling an attack by them when he returned to the Night's Watch. Later he was elected to be the Watch's new Lord Commander. When having peace talks with the wildlings, Jon was hoping to create an alliance against the White Walkers only for the creatures to attack and slaughter the camp, Jon and only a fraction of the wildlings being able to escape. Realizing the threat that the White Walkers posed, Jon allowed the wildings to enter Westeros but was later assassinated by Thorne and his fellow mutineers for it. The wildlings and the Watch members still loyal to Jon managed to crush the mutiny. He was eventually resurrected by the witch Melisandre. Still determined to create an alliance against the White Walkers, Jon traveled south to warn the kingdoms of the looming threat and came across his adoptive sister Sansa Stark who recently escaped from her insane husband Ramsay Bolton. Jon, Sansa, and their allies amassed a small force and managed to crush Ramsay's forces and kill him. Once again in the North, its lords named Jon King of the North. In order to convince Westerosi lords and the invading Daenerys Targaryen, who was later revealed to be his aunt by blood, Jon captured a wright and presented it to the lords. Still unaware they are related Jon and Daenerys fall in love. Jon survived the Battle of Ice and Fire and later lead the men of the North in the Battle of King's Landing. He eventually turned against and assassinated Daenerys after she became too power hungry and was once again send back to the Night's Watch as punishment. Battle vs. Aragorn (by Thornclaw Braveheart) Slightly beyond the Wall, Jon Snow is walking through the godswood with his direwolf, Ghost. Trailing him is Aragorn, who has his Dunedain Longbow at the ready. He takes out an arrow, fits it to his bow, and draws it back as far as he can. As Jon nears the edge of the forest, Aragorn lets loose his arrow, but Jon turns around at the last second, and drops himself to the ground as the bow catches his black cloak and narrowly misses his body. Ghost growls as Jon turns towards Aragorn. "Who are you?" Aragorn drops his longbow and draws Anduril. "The Dunadan." Jon lifts his own longbow and picks out an arrow, , but barely has time to draw when Aragorn reaches him and swings Anduril, cleaving the bow in half and knocking Jon off his feet. Ghost leaps up and pushes Aragorn onto his back, but Jon gets up and yells, "Ghost, no! He's mine." Ghost whines and walks away, but not before growling at Aragorn, who stands up. Jon draws Longclaw and charges, blades clashing repeatedly until Aragorn slashes through Jon's left shin, drawing blood. Jon grunts and kicks Aragorn between the legs, and the Ranger falls to one knee, only just deflecting an overhand strike by Lord Snow. Aragorn tries to swing again at Jon's leg, but the latter jumps back and the two warriors lock their blades together. Aragorn then frees his left hand and draws his Lorien knife, slashing at Jon's stomach, but the chainmail blocks most of the blow, only brusing Snow. Jon punches Aragorn in the chest with his sword pommel and steps back, then thrusts at Aragorn, slicing his side but not doing much damage. Aragorn puts his left hand to his side and tries to stop the blood, but then shakes away the pain and slashes again at Jon, jarring Longclaw from his hand. Jon draws his dirk and leaps at Aragorn, trying to stab him, but Aragorn grabs his hand and throws him away from his body. Snow rolls down a hill and loses his dirk in the process, leaving him unarmed. As Aragorn gets up and begins to run down the hill to dispatch the Lord Commander, Ghost leaps on him and bites his upper right arm. Aragorn yells and punches Ghost's stomach, forcing him to jump back, and the Ranger grimaces as his wounds start to bleed again. Ghost jumps at Aragorn once more, clawing his face, but after a fierce struggle for a weight advantage, Aragorn gains the upper hand and drops Anduril, takes out his knife, and knees Ghost in the face. Ghost whimpers as his jaw cracks, then Aragorn raises his knife and slashes downwards. Jon, who has been trying to find his dirk, hears the final growl of Ghost and screams, running up the hill to find Aragorn covered in the direwolf's blood, sheathing his knife and picking up Anduril. Jon looks at the body of Ghost, turns to Aragorn with tears trickling, and tries to rush the exhausted Aragorn, dirk raised when Aragorn falls to one knee and stabs with Anduril, impaling Jon Snow on it's Elvish blade. Jon gasps as blood fills his mouth, and he drops his dirk, grabbing at Anduril's blade when Aragorn withdraws the weapon. Jon crumples to the ground, bleeding to death. Aragorn yells out, "ELENDIL!!!!" He wipes clean his sword and, leaning on the blade for support, limps away from the scene. WINNER: ARAGORN Expert's Opinion Aragorn's age, experience, and better knowledge of his weapons has given him the victory. When it comes down to the two heirs of lost dynasties, nothing beats The Lord of the Rings. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here Battle vs. Vin (by Leolab) Jon Snow is walking in Luthadel at night, Ghost in tow, surrounded by the Mists. Vin is following silently on the rooftops, Burning Tin, and sees that he is making towards Keep Venture. Assuming that he is coming to assassinate Elend, she Pushes off of a coin and leaps in front of Jon Snow. Startled, He pulls out Longclaw while Vin Burns Pewter and takes out her Allomantic daggers, gifts from her now-dead mentor. Ghost then lunges for Vin. Her Pewter-enhanced strength allows her to take the blow and throw Ghost off unharmed. The direwolf disappears into the mist. Jon and Vin now face off, and Jon tries to end the battle by closing the distance and slashing at his opponent. She jumps and then Pushes off of Longclaw, driving it into the ground and out of Jon’s reach while she soars overhead. She then Pulls on his armor, closing in and striking with one of her daggers. The strike cuts deep, slicing a gash in his off-hand forearm. The Mists obscure Jon’s vision enough that he can’t see Longclaw, and he pulls out his bow and arrow, not willing to close with his opponent again. Vin drinks a vial with Atium beads, and readies for Jon’s attack. She Burns Zinc and Brass, subtly Rioting Jon’s fear and Soothing his other emotions. The prevalence of fear in his mind makes his hand unsteady, and most of his arrows go wide. Vin takes a fistful of coins from a pouch in her belt and throws them at John, Pushing them so that they fly straight at him. Several hit, scoring deep cuts on the warrior. John recovers in time to see that Vin has disappeared. He hears the sound of someone landing behind him, to find that Vin is now holding an enormous sword. She swings the sword she looted from a dead Koloss, her Pewter-enhanced strength allowing her to swing the sword in one hand, when even picking it up should be beyond the strength of a normal human. Jon pulls his dagger out, the only weapon he has left. The two duel, Jon ducking and rolling around Vin’s sword and Vin slashing with remarkable finesse at Jon. The duel continues until Vin feels her Pewter reserves burning low, and decides to burn Duralumin along with Pewter to throw the sword. Jon narrowly dodges, and he drops his dagger. Vin drinks a vial with Pewter and Duralumin, and gets ready to continue the fight. Ghost then reappears, leaping at Vin’s throat as Jon finally recovers Longclaw. Vis starts Burning Atium, and easily dodges Ghost’s leap. She Pushes a coin, and it punches straight through Ghost’s eye. Still burning Atium, she takes out her Allomantic daggers and dodges around Jon’s swings, Atium making it child’s play. She sinks both her daggers into his neck, killing him as her Atium runs out. Expert's Opinion While Jon Sow was formidable, Vin ultimately was more skilled and had a mastery over Allomancy that allowed her to manipulate most of Jon's weaponry, sealing her win. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Book Warriors Category:Television Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Royal Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors